Help with Love
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Una pequeña viñeta desde el Dios del Tiempo y sus recuerdos en una mañana de trabajo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de A Matter Of Life and Death no me pertenecen, son de The Snipster.

* * *

El sueño me estaba ganando, pero no podía quedarme recostado por más que lo deseara, las Chronos no podían con semejante tarea por más de unas horas. Cada vez más y más rápido corría y ya no sólo era para unos cuantos. Cada alma a la que Life se atrevía a llevar al mundo, cada persona a la que Doctor alargaba sus días e incluso cada vez que Wisdom daba un nuevo conocimiento se multiplicaban las obligaciones, la velocidad a la que tenía que trabajar y a las cosas a las que les debía de dar atención iban aumentando con forme los otros Dioses realizaban su trabajo…

Así Él me había creado, con un peso tan grande como lo era mover al mismísimo universo y es que el movimiento del tiempo era mi único propósito, sería el primero y el último en tener tal tarea por el resto de mi existencia. Aún recuerdo cómo es que Life fue creado, bajo a mi consideración, lleno de energía e incluso con aquel poder inimaginable por el cual pregunte al Señor de Ithis… hasta este momento es la única pregunta que no me ha contestado.

La depresión y la soledad de Life lo llevó a buscarme más de una vez a mi recinto, pero como muchas veces lo hice siempre estaba ocupado en mi trabajo. Creo que es hasta ahora que puedo lograr saber lo cortante que era con él y como es que en verdad hasta ahora no nos llevamos.

Cuando el Gran Creador me llamó para ver la creación de Death supe que era por algo más que el saber cómo nosotros, los Dioses, nacíamos; él lo sabía, si Life seguía creando más y más seres entonces no podría manejar el tiempo de cada ser… había creado a Death como un "mal" necesario. Y en verdad estaba agradecido cuando lo empezó a moldear, aunque al verle parecerse tanto a Life supe que no podría con dos seres semejantes visitándome constantemente.

Cuando incluso noté que lo estaba haciendo más bajo que él me hizo sentir como una de las altas columnas de mármol en mi casa, y pareció notarlo ya que simplemente me sonrió y con un leve movimiento de mano la imagen que había estado en ese cúmulo de nubes pasó a ser una más semejante a la mía, más alto que Life pero no tanto como yo, delgado y con un gesto tranquilo y hasta algo melancólico…

Le ofrecí en ese momento mi comentario, una idea pequeña y hasta fugaz pero que el Gran Creador efectuó y que hasta ahora ha sido una de sus mejores cualidades… ese corazón hecho de los cúmulos formados de la parte más alta de Ithis. Él había quedado satisfecho con su creación…

Después de ello, cada vez que creaba a un Dios, Él me mandaba a llamar, me preguntaba si había algo que faltara en el mundo, algo que pudiese yo sentir que faltaba…

Así Wisdom, Fortune, Doctor y los demás fueron creados. A base de las necesidades del Reino Medio donde los humanos habían empezado a existir. Él parecía sumamente complacido de ver las cosas marchar en el Reino Medio…

Yo no sabía que tan pronto todo estuviera listo él se marcharía de Ithis e iría a un lugar donde incluso ninguno de los Dioses podríamos entrar.

Con Madness las cosas no habían llegado a ser como lo había esperado, las emociones tan fuertes de este alteraban mis cálculos en el tiempo de los seres y a veces ellos mismos dictaban el propio y el de otros…

Y con ello había surgido el crear a la Diosa Love, yo no lo entendía, como es que una diosa que ayudaba a las emociones que sentían unos con otros pudiese ayudarme con mi trabajo tal y como lo hacía Death. Pero luego de unas décadas de su existencia lo pude ver, aunque me tardé, después de todo no llegaba a entender que era ese sentimiento que hacía que todo y todos llegaran a continuar… parecía haber surgido un equilibrio gracias a la intensidad de los sentimientos.

Cuando le dije que deseaba entenderlo ella simplemente se rio con aquella suave voz que tenía y asintió. En ese instante me hizo recordar que era la más joven de todos nosotros pero que no por ello era menos, incluso el mismo creador se había llegado a dar a libertad de crearla tan distinta a los demás… y tan distinta a mí.

Cada vez que deseaba hablarle tenía que agacharme para escuchar lo que su tímida voz decía, con sus visitas diarias la confianza y la familiaridad se fueron dando, poco a poco nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos como lo llegué a ser con Death pero dentro de toda esa diversión estaba creciendo la duda que me carcomía en mis pocos momentos libres.

¿Qué era ese revolotear en mi estómago al hablar con ella? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía sin cesar cada vez que veía su sonrisa? ¿Y por qué mi voz parecía no querer salir cuando la conversación parecía acabarse entre los dos?

No lo entendía, era muy extraño y frustrante.

Pero cuando en ese día, los labios de ella llegaron a rozar con los míos, al desear recoger aquel vaso todo cambió. Las cosas se aclararon y mi mente de despejó por completo.

\- ¿Ya lo entiendes Tiempo? –

Le miré incrédulo. Sin saber qué hacer y sin saber qué es lo que me depararía para el futuro… pero luego no pude evitar reír y es que yo mismo controlaba el Tiempo. Aquello no me debía preocupar.

Cuando salí por fin de mi recamará arreglado simplemente sonreí y es que como cada mañana que había planeado, Love me estaría esperando para tomar el primer alimento del día y con ello seguir con nuestro pequeño ritual.

El gran creador seguramente ya sabía lo que pasaría desde que la creó, tan perfecta y única.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Ella me saludó. Sería una mañana perfecta más…


End file.
